1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Patent specification Nos. 2060512 (Magill) and 3386,664 (Knibb) disclose fluid dispensing apparatus in which there is provided a pump unit for pumping air into a sealed container to place the liquid in the container under pressure. The unit has a downwardly depending pipe which can be inserted through a small orifice in the top of the container to extend to the bottom of the container. The pipe at its upper end, terminates in a valve which when operated releases liquid forced up the pipe by the pressure in the container, through an outlet spout.
The downwardly depending pipe and another pipe (for forcing air into the container) from the unit pass into the container through a custom-made rubber bung or seal which is tightly fitted into the orifice. The pump unit is arranged to be clamped to the rim of the container to prevent relative movement between the pump unit and the bung so as to maintain the seal in tact.
This unit is only suitable for containers of a specific type.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved fluid dispensing apparatus for mounting an externally screw-threaded opening of a container in place of the normal screw-threaded closure cap of the container.